Organized Chaos
by Pucktastic
Summary: Future Fic. Brucas Naley Jeyton. Life After College With Lots Of Twists And Turns
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a brand new story! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, it belongs to the WB and its Affiliates.

"Broody? Broody…Lucas!" Brooke called out into the confinements of their house. She got no answer. Brooke let out a frustrated sigh and continued to walk into their kitchen of their new house. They had gotten back from Hawaii, a few days ago, from a honeymoon neither one of them would forget. It was a glorious two weeks that they spent alone, just enjoying the newlywed life together. Both were glad that they had waited till they finished college to 'get hitched' as Nathan liked to call it. Nathan and Haley were doing fine they both had finished college, Nathan becoming the Tree Hill High Basketball Coach, and Haley had done a duel major, and had become a music teacher and co owner of Clothes Over Bro's. Brooke had got her Masters in Fashion and Lucas now teaches most of the English classes at Tree Hill High.

As Brooke got to the kitchen, she saw a note laying for her.

Cheery,

Had to go and coach for Nathan today. I Love You and miss you already.

Love,

Broody x x

Ps. Can you check on Nathan and see if he is feeling any better?

Brooke smiled and called Nathan and Haley

"Hello"

"Tutor Wife, how's hotshot doing?"

"Oh Brooke, I'm really worried about him, he looks so pale, but he refuses me to take him to the doctor, he being almost as stubborn as you, tigger!"

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding…kind of "

"I will ignore that last comment, because I'm lonely, and I'm sure Hot Shot will thank me for taking you away for an hour so I want you and tutor baby over here pronto with the Winter designs, thanks see ya soon!" Brooke said and hung up before Haley could respond.

Haley laughed as she put down the phone, and walked into her and Nathan's bedroom. "Nathan Honey? How are you feeling?"

"The same as thirty seconds ago Haley!" Nathan responded annoyed from under the covers.

"Ok well I'm going over to Brooke and Lucas' Brooke and I have some work to do, but I want you to call if you need anything.Ok…Nathan did you hear me?"

"Yes, go have a nice time…leave!" Nathan loved Haley, but her mothering skills were driving him crazy. Coming in to ask him if he's ok every couple of minutes. He let out a sigh of relief when Haley left the house. "Peace" he mumbled before he fell into a well needed sleep.

When Lucas arrived in the gym, there was no one there, so he went into Nathan's office and started to look through all of the plays that he had written. He liked them, but he had some ideas, so he wrote a few out, just in case. He was interrupted by a brunette girl who came in ranting. "Coach Scott, you have to let the squad practice in the gym today, its pouring outside, you just have to, please Coach-Mr. Scott?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing here? Where's coach?"

"Home, sick as a dog, so I'm going to cover for him."

"Ok then never mind, you're the best. Oh and I have my paper for you, she said and she grabbed it out of her bag. Sorry I was late to class. Well bye."

"Bye Rachel"

As Lucas walked out into the gym, where the boys were warming up he noticed that the cheerleaders weren't there, he shrugged and focused on the boys at hand. After practice he drove home to find his house filled with cars, he spotted Haley's so he assumed that Her and Brooke were working on some more designs. He opened the door, to find music blasting and girls giggling in the backyard. He went outback and groaned. The Raven's Cheerleading Squad were in his backyard, learning a new routine. He was about to go out, when the doorbell rang. He answered it, paid for the 13 boxes of pizza, how a cheerleading quad were going to eat 13 boxes of pizza, he had no idea. He went out back with the pizza and an ice cold beer. "Pizza's Here!" he called out, as he set it on the table. Lucas, by this time had changed into his bathing suit and jumped in the pool. To the kids at Tree Hill High School, Brooke and Lucas were more like best friends, the kids would always talk to one of them before any guidance counselor, and it wasn't unlikely to find a student at their house laughing with one another. The kids and them talked about anything, and it wasn't uncomfortable, whether it be about cars, or sex, they were open and awesome. "I have a question Brooke" Jennifer, one of the cheerleaders asked.

"Ok Shoot"

"Why are cheerleader labeled as sluts and whores and everything like that?"

"Because some of them did wild and crazy things, dressed hot, and flirted like crazy. Myself included" Brooke smiled.

"But what if your not a slut though?"

"It doesn't matter, just have fun, flirt like crazy and just enjoy high school."

"Ok Thanks Brooke, you're the best."

"You were going to tell us how you met Mr. Scott, Brooke, you promised."

"Ugh!"

"This is going to be interesting, especially after the advice you just gave Jen, Cheery!" Lucas laughed as he swam to the side of the pool to hear what Brooke was going to say. By this time the Basketball Team had arrived and was swimming in the pool as well. They were also listening very intently.

Brooke sighed before she went on. "Ok well it was Lucas' first Basketball game, and he did really badly, so I thought I would go and cheer him up. I had been watching him for a couple of days, and decided that…that…Oh what the hell, that I really wanted to sleep with him." Everyone laughed "So before he came out of the gym, I snuck into the backseat of his car and waited for him. When he got their I had gotten hot so I decided to change, I was practically naked, when Whitey came to the door and busted us. Ha Ha, it was a great night. Anyway the next day, I met him at his locker and he gave me my leopard print bra back that I had 'accidentally' left in there. Silly Me." Everyone laughed, and it just proved how cool of people Brooke and Lucas really were.

A/N: Ok there was ch.1 hope you liked it. give me feedback, idea's all are appreciated. Thanks – Broody Boy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys Ch.2 is finally here, sorry about the delay, but I have been working on Club Rage, but I still find time for this story, even though I have no idea where it's going to go. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Thanks. Broody Boy.

Author Shoutouts!

LiZ457 – I'm glad that you like it so far, thanks for the review.

CHEERYnBROODY – It's you again, thanks for all of your reviews, and I'm glad you like my stories.

BrucasScott03 – another favorite of mine, thanks for all of your reviews, thanks for the confidant boost.

NaLeYBaBiixo – thanks, sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Benz405 – I know, I wish I had someone like Brooke and Lucas at my school too. Oh well, yes I'm going to continue to write it. But input or ideas are always nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Now on with the story!

"Mommy, Mommy!" a little three year old boy yelled as he came into his two story house, Followed by Karen and Keith. Brooke heard her little boy from the door, and as soon as she turned around to get up, her little Mikey was coming outside and getting ready to jump in the pool. "Michael! Do not jump into that water with your brand new Lacoste polo on!"

"Why?" Michael replied innocently.

"Because it's new and it was expensive!"

"So, you'll just buy me a new one." He said as if it were nothing.

Lucas had to go underwater to keep his laughter hidden from Brooke; it was true Brooke would just buy him a new one, because 'no child of mine will be seen in Old Navy or Gap!' Lucas had to come up for air, and was met by a glare from his wife. The Basketball team and the Cheerleading squad, were trying to keep their laughter down, and Karen and Keith went inside to 'get a drink' Mikey was a star, he was a replica of Lucas, but he got his stubbornness and his outgoingness from Brooke, and all of Tree Hill loved him. The basketball team would always invite Mikey to play with them, and the Cheerleaders always gushed over him. After all he was a Scott.

It was about 7:30 when everybody left, to leave Lucas, Brooke, and Mikey alone, until Haley came back with Nathan, who claimed to be feeling a lot better, for some Chinese Take Out. Lucas was sitting in the living room with Mikey on his lap watching the Charlotte Bobcats game on TV. Brooke always giggled, when Lucas and Mikey would groan or cheer at the same time. Brooke loved Mikey with her whole heart, but she longed for a little girl to take shopping, to do her hair, and all of the other girly things that a mother does with their daughters. She placed her hands over her stomach protectively as she stood in the door frame, watching her two boys, basically her whole world, 'how did I ever get so luckey' she thought to herself. She decided that tonight that she would tell Lucas about the new addition to the family. Lucas had his arms around Mikey with his nose in his hair, it was times like this, when Mikey wasn't running around that he loved most, just to sit and hold him, he was a very proud father.

Nathan and a very pregnant Haley arrived, just about the same time as the Chinese did, they all sat around in the Living room, just enjoying each others company.

"Luke…" Haley said in a sing song voice.

"What?" Lucas replied warily.

"Well you see I'm going on Maternity leave in about a week, and I was wondering, will you proctor my Final Exam days? Please Luke please."

"of course I can Haley, Oh before I forget, come with me, I've already wrote the English final, come and take a look."

"Oh my god, that is fantastic, I was dreading it, I thought that I would have been chosen to do it. I hate writing tests."

"Teachers!" Brooke said as Lucas and Haley walked away, "Now I happen to think that coaches are a lot better than teachers, at least we like to have fun, right Nate?"

"Sure do, I think you did a really good thing becoming a cheerleading coach, Brooke"

"I know Nathan, you tell me all the time…not that I mind it or anything. Oh My God Mikey! Guess what?" Brooke exclaimed.

"What?" he asked all exited.

"It's time for bed!"

Mikey groaned, and stuck out his bottom lip.

"No Michael, it's way past your bed time, now go say goodnight to Daddy and Aunt Haley" Brooke said sternly, she would not let Mikey have his way again, last week she was up till 11 with Mikey, when Lucas was out of town, with the basketball team in Charleston. The cheerleaders had a competition in Florida the next day, so the squad couldn't go and watch and cheer for them. So Brooke being Brooke, couldn't say no to little Mikey, with the pouty look and the bright blue eyes that make her heart melt, but not tonight. Mikey came back in and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Uncle Nate."

"Night Little Buddy" Nathan replied using his nickname for Mikey.

Mikey turned to Brooke and waited for her to take him upstairs. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder causing him to squeal and giggle, then they reached his bedroom, she tucked him in, and read him a story, kissed his cheek, before she left.

"I Love you Mikey."

"I Love you too Mommy."

Brooke made sure to tell Mikey everyday, how much she loved him; she was not going to turn out anything like her parents had used to be for her. Even though they had been keeping in contact more, and Brooke couldn't be happier.

A/N: That chapter was mainly about a usual day in the life of the Scotts, and I had to introduce little Mikey!

POLL!

Should Haley have a GIRL or a BOY, what should she call it?

Thanks

- Cheery's Broody Boy.


End file.
